


Actaeon

by RavionM



Category: I Am From Austria
Genre: Bottom Josi, Dirty Talk, Kidnapping, M/M, POV Second Person, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavionM/pseuds/RavionM
Summary: Josi带着Emma溜出了Edler酒店，但夜晚的维也纳街头不仅有无家可归者和疯狂粉丝群，还有一场蓄谋已久的绑架……





	Actaeon

**Author's Note:**

> *不建议看过此剧的朋友们阅读本文，因为Josi被我OOC到不敢相认  
> *同样也不建议没看过此剧的朋友们阅读，不过不管怎样只要知道男主Josi Edler（因为是奥地利kitsch贩卖剧所以全名其实是Franz-Joseph Elder，对不起我真的笑出声了）是家族酒店继承人，女主Emma Carter是下榻在Edler酒店的好莱坞影星就OK

你的眼神玩味地在被铐着的男人身上逡巡，那张俊美的脸和匀称的身材让通常偏好女人的你也忍不住吹了声口哨。他坐直了身子，警惕地看向你。“喂，头儿指示了隔壁那个好莱坞来的大明星不能乱碰，但她的小白脸男友可就没那么金贵了。不如你让我爽一把，我也就通融通融，不让你老待在那么个又冷又湿的角落里，怎么样？”  
他厌恶地瞟了你一眼又移开视线，好像在看墙上的一块污渍：“操你自己去吧——如果你对着镜子里那副尊容也下得去手的话。”  
这么说未免不太公平。你没有对方那样的姿色，却至少也在及格线以上。按捺下气急败坏的心情，你状似无意地抽出手枪搁在沙发扶手上把玩着，提醒他谁才是这里掌控局面的人。  
“真该有人治治你这张嘴。”你努力压低嗓音让自己显得更有威慑力，“是你自己过来，还是等我用枪指着你？”  
他咬牙瞪了你好一会儿才有些艰难地以双手反铐的姿势试图站起来。这比你想象的要容易些，你愉快地往沙发背上一靠，决定更进一步地羞辱他：“不用这么麻烦，爬过来就可以。”  
一点一点膝行到你面前时男人的那双蓝眼睛几乎要烧起来。困在笼中拔去爪牙的野兽总能激起人更极端的施虐欲，你解开裤子拉链，释放出微微抬头的性器，一只手挑起他的下巴：“好好给我舔，如果你敢干什么蠢事，我会先往不致命的部位开一枪，然后卸掉你的下巴操到你因为窒息和失血昏过去为止，明白了？”  
这很大一部分其实是虚张声势，你没有那么变态的爱好。但无论如何他还是服从了，伸出舌头来试探地舔了舔然后将你性器的前段含进了嘴里。他吮吸的技巧自然远比不上红灯区的妓女，但对于一段时间没什么性生活的你来说也足够了。你扯着他的头发逼迫他含得更深，鼻尖几乎挨到耻毛。他掌握不了平衡发出被呛到的声音，你能感觉到他喉咙反射性的挤压和收缩，快感像过了电从性器传到大脑。然而他始终不驯地直视着你的目光，拧紧的、毫不掩饰嫌恶的眉头仍流露着一丝不可侵犯的傲慢，让你没来由地恼怒起来。你突兀地拽开他的脑袋，在他泛着水光的嘴唇和你性致勃勃的阴茎之间牵出一道细丝。  
“只操你上面那张嘴未免有点浪费了，”你突然想起同伙里一个被辞退的Edler酒店前员工在将他们绑来的路上提到过这个男人是酒店的继承人，名字似乎叫……“Josi Edler，是吧？”  
被认出身份让那张面孔上第一次出现了近似羞耻的神色。他垂下脑袋偏过头去，长睫毛打下的阴影让他看上去像个顺从的玩具娃娃，剧烈起伏的胸口和一团糟的头发却暗示着这位落难的少爷仍亟待驯服。  
你毫无预警地抽了他一个耳光：“回答我的问题。”  
他只是朝你的脚边啐了一口。你恼羞成怒，提了提裤子站起来绕到他身后，拿布条塞上他不安分的嘴，两端在脑后系起打了一个漂亮的结。  
“瞧瞧，我还是喜欢你这张嘴被填满的样子。”  
Josi在你意欲解开他的皮带时又不安分地反抗起来，手肘捣上你的肋骨几乎让你背过气去。你从后面扯开他的衬衫前襟，沿着手臂向下褪直到卷起的衣料像疯人院的拘束衣那样限制了他进一步的动作。  
你在他身后跪好，两根手指探进他嘴里的布料和上颚间的缝隙，在他的口腔里粗暴地搅了几圈权当是润滑。他未经人事的后穴比你想象的还要紧，全身在你堪堪塞进去一个指节后便僵硬了起来。你不耐烦地往他结实的臀部上来了一巴掌。  
“别夹那么紧，Edler少爷。不要告诉我您连一个合格的婊子都当不好。”  
这样的下流话自然只能起到反效果，但在精神上羞辱他也是乐趣的一部分。你没等他完全适应便又捅进第二根手指，剪刀状开合着与他肠壁的肌肉角力。  
在你最终分开他的臀瓣将手指替换成阴茎时，Josi抑制不住泄出一声痛呼，因为布料的阻隔而听上去有些发闷。但你此刻的感受也没有好到哪里去，被他远未开发完毕的后穴夹得生疼。你玩弄起他手臂与胸腹的肌肉（令人意外的印象深刻），意图让他放松下来接受更深的侵犯。  
你缓慢而艰难地操到最深处，又退出来，以再重复这个过程。让你的抽插逐渐顺畅的可能是肠液，也可能是血，这不在你关心的范围。你逐渐找到了自己的节奏，掐着他的腰不断把自己送进更湿热紧致的地方。  
而你的猎物看起来狼狈透了。Josi被顶弄得重心不稳却又无处着力，额头抵在沙发边缘粗重地喘息着，腰肢随着你的每一次撞击而晃动。你扳过他的侧脸，只见那双先前不可一世的蓝眼睛里因痛苦而盛满泪水，几乎无法聚焦，唾液即使有布料的吸收也不受控制地从无法合拢的唇齿间流下。他的面孔原本便兼有大理石雕塑的丰润与棱角，如今更是因泛红的眼眶与嘴角而平添了几分破碎的美感。这极大地满足了你的征服欲，却又在你心中点燃了一把无名的邪火。  
活动了一下跪得有些酸痛的膝盖，你又坐回到沙发上，半拎半拽把他提起来让他跪坐上你的大腿。你没有浪费时间，再一次将他钉在了你的阴茎上。这个全新的角度似乎让你顶上了之前没有顾及到的，隐蔽的某一点。他的双眼一下子睁大了，没能忍住变了调的一声哭喊。你好奇于这个新发现，如法炮制又重复了几次，将男人隐忍却情色的反应一览无余。他全身的肌肉都绷紧了，显露出肩膀到手臂流畅迷人的曲线。知道正被你注视着，他咬住嘴里的布条不愿再出声，用力得脸颊都微微凸起，紧闭双眼任由蓄不住的眼泪流下来，还有几滴挂在微微颤动的睫毛上。但你知道自己已经将严丝合缝的牡蛎壳撬开了一条缝：性本能永远最为诚实，而他的性器已经逐渐起了反应。  
他保持平衡的唯一支点便是你扶在他胯骨上的两只手。当你腾出右手去撸动他的阴茎时，他不得不将更多的重量转移到你的左边，以防自己栽倒下去。你毫不留情地继续向上顶弄，用拇指在他的大腿内侧画着圈，满意地以快感折磨他的自尊。  
“真是我的好女孩儿，”你用安抚马儿或是宠物狗的语气在他耳边絮语，“有没有人称赞过你的腰多么纤细？他们应该把你塞进束腰和鲸骨裙撑，带到歌剧舞会上去……可惜你不是什么淑女，是不是，Josi？看看你现在的样子，乖乖骑在我的阴茎上，恨不得全都吃下去，真可惜你的女朋友没看到这幅场面——她知不知道你其实是个荡妇？”  
那些下流的词句源源不断地，近乎下意识地从你嘴里冒了出来。你赞美他的眼睛，他适宜亲吻的嘴唇，他修长的脖颈和双腿。终于射出来的时候他浑身颤抖，呼吸短促而紊乱，几乎是在抽泣。你把精液涂抹在他的腹肌和前胸上，紧接着射进了他肠道的深处。  
你闭上眼睛喘着粗气从高潮中平复过来，他闷哼一声，让你的性器退出他的穴口。你在令人愉悦的混沌状态中又浮沉了片刻，直到拉下手枪保险栓的“咔嗒”一声猛然将你拉回现实。  
Josi蹬掉一直挂在膝弯上的西裤站直身子，被你忘在一边的那柄枪正对着你的眉心。  
“这比电影里拍的要难了那么一点儿。”他不知道什么时候拿掉了塞在嘴里的布条，喉咙仍因之前的使用而有些嘶哑，语气却平静无波仿佛只是在谈论不甚理想的天气，“现在把手举起来，不要乱动，然后告诉我你们把Carter小姐关在了哪儿。”  
那副手铐仍挂在他的右手手腕上。他的左手垂在身侧，被自己掰脱了臼还没来得及复位的拇指显得有些姿势怪异。这个男人浑身上下几乎一丝不挂，头发凌乱，嘴唇嫣红，脸上挂着泪痕，精液正顺着人鱼线和大腿根往下流，却让你因恐惧而浑身发冷。你结结巴巴地说在走廊上右拐的第二扇门，试图窥伺他注意力分散的瞬间。  
他慢慢放下手臂，你几乎要以为自己被赦免了，直到发现枪口指向了你两腿之间的部位。他歪了歪脑袋，第一次露出一个近似微笑的神情。  
噢，你在他扣下扳机的同时心想，这下糟了。

**Author's Note:**

> *日完卢还想跑，你以为自己是谁，他学弟吗（  
> *理论上来说被手铐铐住的话使自己拇指脱臼这个逃脱方法是可行的，感觉在各种影视作品里出现的还挺多  
> *其实此文还可以有个抹布后续，啧


End file.
